Una loca historia de navidad
by DianaParu
Summary: Para las "mil parablas", mi intento de parodia y comedia... "Podemos ver a algunos de los personajes de naruto disfrutando de sus vacaciones" Reviews. (sasukarin)...


"_**Una **__**loca historia de Navidad"**_

_~Mil palabras~_

Erase, una vez en una tierra muy, muy lejana… bueno dependiendo de como lo vean…

En una tierra lejana, vivía el último de los Uchihas que a su vez conocia a la última Uzumaki (femenina), al menos conocida.

Ambos clanes al borde de la extinción se aferraban con la idea del glorioso renacimiento por medio de ellos.

Mas, si los antepasados supieran lo que en verdad sucedía, era más que seguro que volverían a morir.

La razón era tan simple como compleja, que se debía al comportamiento antisocial del Uchiha que hasta ahora no mostraba interés por alguien del sexo opuesto, salvo por la Uzumaki y esto por su habilidad especial de la cual había decidido sacar el mayor provecho posible.

La Uzumaki por su parte había decidido tener al Uchiha para sí, aun si solo significaba ser usada por él. Sin embargo sus múltiples intentos no habían dado resultados, todos y cada uno habían fallado… ¿Cómo era posible que todo cuanto había hecho hubiese fallado? Siendo tan sexy, tan irresistible, tan… ¿Entonces como era posible que ninguno funcionara? Ninguno…

¿A qué plan debía ahora recurrir?...

La pelirroja suspiro con aburrimiento y cansancio.

¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Volvió a suspirar mirando a su alrededor.

_~Nuestros queridos personajes se encontraban disfrutando de las vacaciones que Kishi… ehem… que Kishimoto-sensei después de mucho tiempo les dio._

_No sabiendo el momento en el que podían ser llamados, decidieron hacer una fiesta de navidad adelantada._

_Así es, aquí estamos a principios de diciembre en una fiesta de navidad, cuando no es navidad ni por cerca, y lo peor de todo… sin nieve. Es que una fiesta de navidad sin nieve no es divertida, no para Karin._

Miro al azabache al otro extremo del salón conversando con un grupo de "amigos", o mejor dicho, en medio de un grupo de fangirls que luchaban entre ellas para llamar su atención_._

—_¡Che!... Justo cuando pensé que sería mi oportunidad, pasa esto…—_luego sonrío al ver el letrero que sostenía una chica castaña de ojos color miel (la autora) que decía "Amo el SasuKarin" y "Sasukarin por siempre". Al parecer no era la única desilusiona por el corte repentino y la vuelta tan brusca de la historia.

_~Pero no nos concentremos solo en eso, demos un ligero recorrido por la fiesta, veamos… ¡La pista de baile!_

Podemos ver en el centro a alguien dando unos giros impresionantes.

_~¡Oh! ¡Pero si es "La hermosa bestia de Konoha y su pupilo"!_

—_¡Vamos Lee!... ¡Les mostraremos como arden nuestras llamas de la juventud!_

—_¡Si, Gai-sensei!_

_~Bueno, dejemos a esos dos amenizar la pista de baile y vayamos mejor a ver de cerca al codiciado Uchiha-_la autora se acerca sigilosamente metiéndose entre el grupo-.

_~¡Oh pero si es el vengador Uchiha! Que afortunado eres… ¿No… pillín?-_presiona con el codo las costillas del Uchiha

—_Hmmt, ¿Eso crees?...—_contesta con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesto_._

-La autora niega con la cabeza-_ Es como darle pan a quien no quiere comer… en fin._

_~Voy a dejar que el Uchiha con la ayuda del rubio Uzumaki se hagan cargo-_la autora comienza a murmurar_- a ver si de una vez por todas las ponen en su lugar… y de paso Naruto por fin se consigue una novia y deja de perseguir a Sasuke…. No al SasuNaru, No al SasuNaru…_

_¡Ehem!..._

_Vamos a ver la mesa de los Kages…_

_~La sombra de fuego, o sea la Hokage, parece estar disfrutando el maravilloso momento de relajación después de un duro enfrentamiento con "Madara", es acompañada bebiendo sake por el Raikage, el Tsuchikage y la Mizukage, por desgracia para Gaara, el Kazekage, él aun es menor de edad por lo que no puede beber… sake… ni ninguna bebida que contenga alcohol._

—_¿Por qué… no dejas de habar y… nos acompañas?-_pregunta Tsunade ya bastante ebria_-_

_~Gracias, pero no puedo, debo seguir narrando esta loca historia-_vuelve a murmurar_-mejor me alejo antes de que me arrastren con ellos, Gaara… lo siento, no puedo salvarte… (T^T) ¡Tu sacrificio no será en vano!..._

-sale huyendo del lugar_-…_

_~En esta fiesta parece que todos se la están parando bien… ¿O, No?_

Mira de nuevo en dirección a Karin que parece… ¿triste?

* * *

Karin ha estado pensando después de un rato de tanto… pensar, una idea vino a su mente, encendiéndosele el foco de su mente pervertida comenzó a reir en voz baja, mientras por otro lado un azabache tenía un fuerte escalofrío de… ¿terror? O ¿emoción?

Se puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

* * *

Sasuke entro al cuarto que le había sido asignado para su estadía durante las próximas fiestas, se dispuso asearse tomando una ducha para luego dormir.

Entro al cuarto de baño listo para entrar en la ducha llevándose una sorpresa.

Allí estaba Karin con un camisón rojo dejando poco a la imaginación. Sasuke trago aire frente a la tentación de la cual parecía no poder resistir el impulso, muy, a la alegría de Karin, conveniente.

El azabache se acerco lentamente, ella rodeo al chico con ambos brazos por el cuello dispuesta a darle un apasionado beso…

* * *

Abrió los ojos un poco notando de inmediato que la fiesta había terminado y que ella había dormido en el mismo lugar donde estuvo pensando en su plan inicial.

¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Ah, sí, debía de selo, Sasuke nunca se había comportado de esa forma, debió saberlo en el momento que lo encontró tan dócil, una fantasía más que tenía que agregar a las incontables de la lista. Se quiso levantar dándose cuenta de que alguien a su lado dormía pacíficamente.

Karin giro su rostro para ver el tranquilo de un azabache, sonrío y se acomodó nuevamente a su lado sin saber que para Sasuke fue "Navidad"…

Y es así como termina está loca historia de Navidad…

* * *

Diana: Intente hacer una parodia, y como ven poco a poco fui cayendo en lo común de mis historias…

Karin: ¡Oye no es justo! ¡Yo quería más!...

Sasuke: …

* * *

_**¿**__**Reviews?**_

_**DianaParu**_


End file.
